karekanofandomcom-20200213-history
Tsubasa Shibahime
Tsubasa Shibahime (芝姫 つばさ Shibahime Tsubasa) is a girl who loved Soichiro Arima ever since they attended middle school together. Although she studied hard so she could attend Hokuei High School with Soichiro, a bad skateboarding accident prevents her from starting school with everyone else. Tsubasa is voiced by Mayumi Shintani (Japanese) and Lisa Ortiz (English). Appearance Tsubasa is a very beautiful and petite young girl with hip-length wavy brown hair, brown eyes and a very youthful appearance as she is mistaken by Kazuma Ikeda/Kazuma Shibahime for an elementary student. Personality Tusbasa has a very complex personality: * Around Soichiro Arima (and later Yukino Miyazawa), Tsubasa acts like a lovable little girl. * Around Yukino (at first), Tsubasa acted like a spoiled brat that would physically harm someone to get what she wanted. Relationships Soichiro Arima In the past, Tsubasa tried to confess her love to Soichiro several times, but Soichiro was comically oblivious. So, she settled for being treated as Soichiro's younger sister as long as he did not have his affections occupied by another girlfriend. But upon learning that Soichiro has a girlfriend, she becomes insanely jealous and increasingly resentful of Yukino. Out of jealousy, she messes with Yukino for some time before Yukino confronts her. During the confrontation she reveals her feelings for Arima, which Arima happens to eavesdrop upon. Their relationship is awkward between them for a little while afterwards. Yukino Miyazawa After fighting it out with Yukino, they become good friends. Among their group of friends, she is the baby of the group and Yukino cannot resist her cuteness, often wanting to dress her up like a doll. Parents Tsubasa's mother died while she was giving birth to her, so she was raised by Toshiharu Shibahime (Tsubasa's indulgent father) and it was her loneliness that she had in common with Soichiro. In an episode, Tsubasa is very possessive of her father and throws a fit when she learns that her father plans to remarry a woman named Izumi, her nurse at the hospital where she was treated for her skateboarding accident. She feels especially abandoned and hurt because she feels that she has just lost Soichiro to Yukino. Izumi Ikeda Izumi is the mother of Kazuma and step-mother of Tsubasa. Initially against the idea of her father's re-marriage, Tsubasa runs away to Yukino's house. Tsubasa lays various accusation on Izumi regarding her intent to marry her father and Izumi calmly tries to talk to her. She maintains that she wishes for a daughter and likes Tsubasa so. Later, when Izumi finds Tsubasa at her residence, she is taken by surprise and worries about the messed up state of her house wanting to leave a good impression on Tsubasa. Tsubasa, after finding a bond with Kazuma, and spending time with Izumi agrees to her idea of marrying Izumi. Kazuma Ikeda/Kazuma Shibahime Tsubasa changes her mind about the marriage after she meets Kazuma, and realizes that Kazuma understands the longing for a family, as he is also the only child of a single parent, and knows the pain of coming home to an empty home every day. Later on in the manga, Kazuma would fall in love with Tsubasa and they end up getting married. Trivia * The name Tsubasa 'means "wing" (翼). * Tsubasa's surname '''Shibahime '''means "brushwood" (柴) ('shiba) and "princess" (姫) (hime). Category:Kare Kano Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters